Words Of Wisom Spoken In Threat
by fodmonkey
Summary: Life is good, everyone has settled down again, but can some unwanted feelings throw that all off course?


Okay first chappy and before we go into this you need to know a few things: One) SPOILERS for all books  
  
Two) I don't own any of the characters *cough* bar one but she don't come in for a while yet *cough* but yeah yada yada don't own blah blah blah nothing important wait.........don't sue!!!!  
  
Three) please review.........or else I will lock you in a chamber with padded walls and a nice tight jacket an all the time cheeky girls * shudder * will be played so you and only you can hear it.  
  
Four) If you like the Cheeky Girls you just need the padded walls and nice tight jacket!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh don't start this up again! I really don't have the time.........I need to revise!"  
  
"Our test is in the middle of next week!"  
  
Harry didn't look up from is comfortable reading spot on the large red sofa in the centre of the common room. A fire smouldered in the heath sending a burning red light dancing across the golden walls and the three students. It was late and most of everyone was in bed by now, the rooms were silent and Hermionie's shouts echoed down the dark corridors.  
  
"Ron don't be so ridiculous a week is such a short period of time with classes prefect duties, Dumbledore's Army, meals, sleeping I am left with very little time, I have to prioritise! I have to cram at any chance I can, and I.... I am very sorry Ronald Weasly if that includes missing you stupid make out sessions!"  
  
Ron's ears blushed as Hermionie swept past him up to the girls dorm stomping her feet and banging the door on her way up. Although Herm was such an able person her temper and arguing skill.... lacked shall we say restraint.  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it mate she'll meet you as normal"  
  
"How do you mean Harry?"  
  
"You know outside the broom closet you know after classes and stuff"  
  
He looked up bewildered.  
  
"Who told you about that.......... how did you find out?!"  
  
" Ron... ......don't think just because I know means someone's told me... it was you anyway and Herm let it slip once or twice"  
  
"When did I ever tell you? We swore we would keep it a secret! She'd kill me if she found out and I aint half joking either, I mean if one of the teachers found out they'd go ballistic, expelling and all! Harry man, I'm too young to die! My parents wouldn't half have a fit either, I'd be banished never allowed to return, I wouldn't be a Weasly anymore at least not by name anyway........."  
  
"Ron don't worry about it one she cant get mad 'cause she told me as well although at the time her judgement could be say considerably questionable, two teachers know or at least Dumbledore does he saw.........once......... when he was passing found it quite humorous or at least he was laughing when he told me. And trust me your parents have known for a while now something was going on with you and Herm, the way you couldn't look at each other without blushing, the way you would have to be forced to stay in the same room as each other for over five minuets, and when Fred and George would sit you guys next to each other they would time how long it took before the lustful glances started.........I won a bit of money out of that.........anyway yeah so you got nothing to worry about"  
  
Ron stood, shaking his head and went to bed.  
  
The fire slowly died down as Harry closed his "101 Ways In Which To Use A Sperm Wales's Song For Relaxation and Sleep By Oliver Clothesoff" Snape had advised it for Harry, he wasn't sleeping well his dreams were hideously awful with Sirius' death making constant appearances. Harry never was one for Snape's ideas but he really wasn't sleeping well and the only other option was to see Pomfrey and Hermionie didn't want him to cause a fuss over something he could 'cure' himself He put the book under the sofa no one would find it there and if anyone did no one would be interested in a book on the muffled noises Sperm Wales make while sleeping, eating, making love. That has to be the worst chapter ever written. He rubbed his eyes and slowly climbed the stairs to his dorm. What happened in the next 2 minuets he would never forget his entire life...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay first one done! Now, my evil minions, they have to read the second chapter. Please R&R I like to know what is thought of my work, good or bad! All of it will be taken into consideration. 


End file.
